poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Ghostbusters II
Pooh's Adventures of Ghostbusters II is the sequel for Pooh's Adventures of Ghostbusters by BowserMovies1989. It appeared on YouTube on 10-31-2009, but it is now deleted due to copyright claims from Sony. A remake version made by Yakko Warner and David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989) will appear on Google Drive in the near future after the remake version of Pooh's Adventures of Ghostbusters. Plot Five years after the events of the first film, the Ghostbusters are undeservedly out of business after being sued by the city for property damage incurred during the battle against Gozer, and have incurred a restraining order preventing them from investigating the supernatural. Ray Stantz owns an occult bookstore and does side-work with Winston Zeddemore as unpopular children's entertainers, Egon Spengler works in a laboratory conducting experiments into human emotion, Peter Venkman hosts a little-watched pseudo-psychic television show, and Dana Barrett works at the Manhattan Museum of Art restoring paintings and raising her infant son Oscar at a new apartment, having broken up with Peter under acrimonious circumstances, but strongly hinted to be from Peter's fear of commitment. After a supernatural incident in which Oscar's baby carriage is controlled by an unseen supernatural force and drawn to a busy junction on First Avenue, Dana turns to the Ghostbusters for help, prompting an awkward reunion between herself and Peter. Meanwhile, Dr. Janosz Poha—Dana's boss at the art gallery—is possessed by the spirit of Vigo the Carpathian, a seventeenth century tyrant trapped within a painting in the gallery. Vigo orders Janosz to locate a child that Vigo can transfer his consciousness into, thus gaining physical form upon the approaching New Year. The Ghostbusters' investigation leads them to conclude that the supernatural presence originates from under the city streets, prompting them to illegally excavate First Avenue at the point where the baby carriage stopped. Lowered down on a wire, Ray discovers a river of pink slime filling an abandoned subway line. Attacked by the slime after obtaining a sample, Ray accidentally knocks out the city's electrical grid, causing a major blackout; and the Ghostbusters are arrested. Meanwhile At Pokémon World Professor Oak Visits Ash's Mom Deilia And Suddenly A Stampede of Pokemon Begin To Run Later At their trial they are defended poorly by Louis Tully and are found guilty, but the judge's emotional outbursts prompt a reaction from the slime sample presented as evidence; after a final tirade, the slime explodes, releasing the ghosts of the Scoleri Brothers, two murderers the judge had previously sentenced to death on the electric chair. The Ghostbusters agree to trap the ghosts in exchange for the dismissal of all charges and the rescinding of the restraining order; after doing so, they re-open their business and commence investigating the supernatural once more like the old times. After the slime invades Dana's apartment, seemingly attempting to abduct Oscar, she seeks refuge with Peter; the two begin to renew their relationship. Investigating the slime and the history of the painting of Vigo, the Ghostbusters discover that the slime (which they find all over the city) reacts both to positive and negative emotions -- and even "dances" to music such as Jackie Wilson's "Higher and Higher" -- but suspect that it has been generated by the immense amount of negativity reflected in the attitudes of New Yorkers. While Peter and Dana have dinner together and Louis and Janine babysit (and become romantically involved), Egon, Ray, and Winston head down into the sewer system to explore the river of slime and, after falling in and barely escaping, discover that it leads back directly to the museum. The Ghostbusters go to the mayor with their suspicions, but are dismissed by the skeptical politician; his scheming assistant attempts to defuse them as a potential problem by having them committed to a psychiatric hospital. As they do so, a spirit resembling Janosz kidnaps Oscar, prompting Dana to break into the museum by herself; after she does, the museum is caked in a wall of impenetrable slime. New Year's Eve sees a sudden outburst of increased supernatural activity as the slime rises through the ground and onto the surface of the city, including a demon invading Washington Square Park, a man-eating fur coat returning to life to attack its owner, a film monster burst out of a screen to attack and chasing audiences at a local movie theatre, and the "better late than never" arrival of the Titanic and its long-deceased passengers and crew into the harbor. The NYPD's emergency lines are flooded with calls from panic-stricken New Yorkers, and an ominous mass of psychokinetic energy blocks out the sun and shrouds the city in darkness. Realizing the truth of the situation (and, having himself spent nearly all night talking to the ghost of a former politician), the mayor fires his assistant and has the Ghostbusters released, whereupon they make their way to the museum. Their initial attempt to break through the museum's slime barrier are unsuccessful, the wave of negativity that has generated it proving too powerful to damage with their proton packs. Determining that they need a symbol of equally-powerful positivity to break through the slime, the Ghostbusters use positively-charged mood slime from their slime blowers and a remix of "Higher and Higher" to animate the Statue of Liberty and pilot it through the streets of New York, using her torch to break through the museum's ceiling to do battle with Vigo and Janosz. While Janosz is easily taken down with mood slime, Vigo proves to be a difficult adversary; immensely powerful with both the negative vibes of the city and with midnight and the New Year rapidly approaching, he manages to paralyze the Ghostbusters and attempt a transfer into Oscar's body. However, the positive energy from a chorus of "Auld Lang Syne" from outside the building manages to weaken him sufficiently to allow the Ghostbusters to break free and return him to the painting. Vigo momentarily possesses Ray, so the other three Ghostbusters attack him with a combination of proton streams and positively charged mood slime. At the same time, Louis, dressed in full Ghostbusters attire, attacks the weakened slime barrier around the building with a proton stream of his own. Their combined efforts manage to trap Vigo within the painting, destroying him and transforming the painting to a likeness of the four Ghostbusters surrounding baby Oscar protectively. The movie ends with the Ghostbusters receiving a standing ovation from the crowd and, at a later ceremony to restore the Statue, the Key to the City from the mayor. Trivia *Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, and Stay Puft are featured in both versions of this film. *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum (Ash's mother), and Professor Oak guest star in both versions this film. During the film, Delia and Oak are shown watching the news reports regarding the happenings in New York, with the latter researching Vigo. And later, at the end, Delia appears to Ash and gives her speech from the end of Pokemon 2000. *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Misty, Togepi, and Brock will guest star in the upcoming remake version of this film. *Unlike the real film, Stay Puft makes a special appearance in both versions of this film. *Slimer makes a full guest appearance in both versions of this film, despite his cameo bits in the real film. *The film shows two pictures of Daniel Esposito's classic films Pooh's Adventures of Mulan and ''Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH.'' *At the end of the film, Pooh and friends receive a letter from Luke Skywalker. In the letter, Luke tells them to travel to the planet Hoth, in turn setting up the events of Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. *The storyline concludes in Pooh's Adventures of Ghostbusters: Afterlife. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Remakes Category:Films dedicated to Harold Ramis Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers